supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Robbison Family 2044 Halloween
Getting Ready Dressed up as Moana Dressed up as Rapunzel Dressed up as Batman Dressed up as Brody From Top Wing Dressed up as Mickey Mouse Dressed up as Anna from Frozen Dressed up as Captain America Gives the Girls Red Minnie Mouse Shopper Bag and Boys Cars Shopper Bag Trick or Treating Amber:Ok Stay Here with Us Went to the House and they see a Lady Dressed up as Cheerleader Girls:Trick Or Treat Boys:Trick or Go to hell Amber:Boys Lady Dressed up as CheerLeader:Here Have some sweets went to the next House Girls:Trick or Treat Boys:Trick or DIE Man Dressed up as Ringmaster:Wow Nice Costumes have some candy,One at a Time went to their Grandmas House Everyone:TRICK OR TREAT Grandma Dressed up as Tutor Queen and Their Grandpa Dressed up as Micheal Jackson Grandma:Wow You look nice in your costumes Desi:Wow more Candy and some goodies Ashley:Same Went to Next House Girls:Trick or Treat Boys:Trick or Poo Poo Amber:Say it Nice not Silly Person Dressed Up as Peter Pan:Here Take one Everyone:Thank You When They Got Home Gives the Girls their Minnie Mouse Shopper Bag John:Ladies First Ashley:Wow I got Ton off Goodies Desi;Same Ashley:Wow I got Lip Balm with Elsa,Top Trumps which is Frozen and some Popping Candy Amber:Wow Princess and Dc Superhero Girls Desi:Same I got Cinderella Lip Balm and Shopkins Top Trumps Takes Bounty Bar out of the Bag Ashley:Im Allergic to Coconut Amber:Spot On Desi:I Cant eat Nuts too Amber;Good Girl,What Goodies you got Ashley:I Got Princess Rubber,Frozen Bubbles,Stickers,Frozen Tattoos,Bouncy Ball,Frozen Necklace,Princess Glow Stick,Trolls Pen,Small Minnie Tsum Tsum,Princess Wand,Princess Pencil,Sofia Ruler,Princess Notepad,Minnie Mouse Keyring,Shopkins Blind Bag,Princess Gel Pens,Box of Crayons and Frozen Glow Tiara Desi:I Got Shopkins Rubber,Minnie Mouse Bubbles,Stickers,Princess Tattoo,Bouncy Ball,Frozen Necklance,Minnie Mouse Glow Bow,Frozen Pen,Elsa Tsum Tsum,Princess Wand,Princess Pencil,Minnie Mouse Ruler,Princess Notepad,Shopkins Blind Bag,Princess Gel Pens and Box of Crayons and Princess Glow Stick Amber:Wow That's a Lot,What candy and Goodies you got Desi:Got some Minion Biscuits,Frozen Popcorn,Oreos,Princess Jelly Belly,Candy Sticks,Frozen Lollipop Rings,Princess Chocolate Bar with Ariel,3 Frozen Gummies,Angry Birds Gummies,Princess Surprise Egg,Frozen Surprise Eggs,Pez with Olaf,7 Mars Bars,6 Dairy Milks,2 Frozen Lollipop Chocolate,Minnie Mouse Bubbles,Trolls Pop Up Loilipop which is Poppy,2 Frozen Chocolate Bars,8 Twix Bars,Princess Hair Clips,Some Chewing Gum,More Oreos,Minnie Mouse Rubber,Frozen Jelly Belly,Minnie Mouse Chocolate Coins,Disney Princess Pod,DC Superhero Girls Surprise Egg and some Lollipops and Princess Badges Ashley:I Got some Frozen Biscuits,Frozen Popcorn,Oreos,Frozen Jelly Belly,Candy Sticks,Frozen Lollipop Rings,Minnie Mouse Chocolate Bar,3 Frozen Gummies,Angry Birds Gummies,Princess Surprise Egg,Pez with Rapunzel,7 Mars Bars,5 Dairy Milks,2 Frozen Lollipops,Frozen Bubbles,Pop Up Lolly with Rapunzel,2 Frozen Chocolate Bars,7 Twix Bars,Frozen Hair Clip.Chewing Gun,More Oreos,Frozen Rubber,Minnie Mouse Jelly Belly,Princess Chocolate Coins,Disney Princess Pod,Frozen Surprise Egg and some Lollipops and some Moana Badges Amber:Theres Lot of Princess,Minnie Mouse,Frozen and Shopkins Stuff,What Goodies you got Boys Sammy:I Got Cars Top Trumps and Cars Popping Candy Ryan:I Got Top Wing Top Trumps and Cars Popping Candy Aaron:I Got DC Superhero Top Trumps and Cars Popping Candy Amber:What Goodies You Got Ryan:I Got Cars Notepad,Spiderman Rubber,Mickey Mouse Glow Stick,Little Racing Car,Bouncy Ball,Cars Tattoo,Mickey Mouse Pen,Pluto Tsum Tsum,Cars Ruler,Angry Birds Keyring,Lego Batman Blind Bag,Box of Crayons,Mickey Sticker Sammy:I Got Spider-Man Notepad,Mickey Mouse Rubber,Captain America Glow Stick,Little Racing Car,Bouncy ball,Spider-Man Tattoo,Mickey Mouse Tsum Tsum,Spiderman Ruler,Top Wing Keyring,Box of Crayons,Lego Batman Blind Bag,Cars Sticker Category:Halloween Transcripts Category:Holiday Transcripts